Siesta
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Viajar en tren junto a tu equipo luego de un partido agotador puede traer algunas consecuencias: vergüenza ajena, por ejemplo. *Breve shot hecho en referencia a la imagen de portada*


**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, yo solo tomo prestados a sus chicos con la esperanza de poder robarme algún día a Mitsui.

*Drabble hecho en base a la imagen de Mui (pixiv 1456598) utilizada como portada.

**Siesta**

**~.~**

Kogure se hundió un poco más en el asiento, procurando ocultar el rostro tras la revista de deporte que trataba de leer.

Pero era imposible.

Los murmullos y risitas de los demás pasajeros rodaban constantemente hasta sus oídos, aunque a una frecuencia infinitamente menor que el ruido de locomotora que se había instalado a su lado. En otras palabras: su amigo Takenori Akagi.

Si Akagi era la locomotora, los otros cuatro eran sin duda alguna los vagones: desvencijados y babosos. Porque a cada ronquido de su capitán, Mitsui, Rukawa, Hanamichi y Ryota respondían resoplando a coro, con una coordinación casi perfecta, como un buen equipo.

El primero en caer no fue Rukawa —incluso para sorpresa de él mismo—, sino el tirador de tres puntos que se acomodó sin contemplaciones en la espalda del _Súper Rookie_ en busca del anhelado descanso luego de un agotador partido de práctica contra Ryonan. Y si el pelinegro no se quejó, fue solamente porque le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos por cuenta propia, así que le dejó hacer. Él no era quién para reprocharle las ganas de dormir.

Y como el sueño es algo bastante contagioso, a los pocos minutos el zorro estaba cabeceando hacia adelante contra el hombro de cierto pelirrojo que lo mirada con recelo.

—Oye zorro apestoso, quítate de aquí —protestó Hanamichi tratando de empujar a su rival lejos de él. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un parpadeo somnoliento de Rukawa y un semi gruñido de Mitsui, incomodado por el movimiento de su "almohada".

—No vuelvas a babearme la casaca otra vez —amenazó, airado. Pero sus protestas cayeron en saco roto porque en menos de un minuto Rukawa estaba ahí otra vez, dormitando contra su hombro. Y quizá el partido de verdad estuvo demoledor, o el clima estaba extraño, porque hasta el genio del básquetbol sentía el peso del cansancio y dejó de vociferar amenazas contra su compañero; en vez de eso su cabeza rapada comenzó a sentirse cada vez más pesada, incluso le costaba enfocar la vista.

No ayudó en nada que al otro lado Ryota se desplomara sobre él como un niño pequeño.

_Idiotas._

Murmurando algo que sonó como «Maldito kitsune», Hanamichi cayó despacio y sin vuelta al mundo de los sueños, trayendo su brazo por encima de su amigo de modo protector para evitar que el base rodara por el piso en caso de que el tren frenara. Su cabellera roja fue a hacer contacto con la maraña oscura del chico que en esos momentos amenazaba con manchar su camiseta con saliva.

Kogure sonrió ante la vista de sus agotados compañeros, durmiendo todos juntos como una parvada de niños de primaria. Recordó la vez que se habían desplomado sobre el piso de los vestidores y ahogó una risita. Realmente debían estar agotadísimos.

Akagi por su parte solo se cruzó de brazos con actitud seria y se reclinó en el asiento, sin molestarse por los dormilones.

Pero el equipo no estaría completo sin su Capitán, por lo que Morfeo decidió mover sus hilillos invisibles aquí y allá y enviar al Gori junto a la manada de revoltosos al mundo de la inconciencia reparadora.

Y ahora todos los pasajeros del vagón eran testigos de una sinfonía de ronquidos y resoplidos por gracia del equipo titular de básquetbol.

.

Sentada frente a ellos, la manager sonrió ante la vista; a decir verdad se veían casi tiernos, nada más alejado de la realidad diaria de ese grupo de chicos conflictivos. La sonrisa de Ayako se amplió un poco más. _Sería tan bueno tener una cámara a mano._

Espera, ella tenía su teléfono, ¿no?

Se carcajeó mentalmente de solo imaginar sus caras cuando se vieran —incluso podría grabarlos para enseñarles sus ronquidos—, y metió con disimulo la mano en su bolso. _"Kogure-sempai, será mejor que sonrías"._


End file.
